The Wheels on the Bus
by My Organized Chaos
Summary: AU of the scene when Daisy and Yoyo meet on the bus except this time Grant Ward is alive. Basically Ward and Daisy don't want to acknowledge their feelings while simultaneously plotting against Hydra and the now troublesome Watchdogs, Yoyo is the great epiphany Daisy needs, and it may or may not contain angst. And a surprise ending. You have all been warned.


**Guess who's baaaacckkk? Me but not for long. Writer's block is a pain and I'm really trying to get back in the groove and I find that writing one-shots really helps. I originally posted this on my fan account (instagram, secret_aos_warriors) but I edited it a bit and decided to post it here onto FF. Don't forget to follow, favorite, review and check out my other fanfics!**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish and wish and wish, I do not own or am affiliated with Agents of SHIELD, Marvel, etc. etc. etc. I am not Joss Whedon or any of the writers. But damn do I wish I was.**

When the bus arrived at the bus stop, its wheels screeched loud enough to be heard for miles. One wouldn't notice the small woman dressed all in gothic black glide onto the bus and perch herself onto a chair as if she was a bird ready to take flight at a moment's notice.

But he did. He noticed everything about her.

They way her shoulders seemed to slump with the weight of the world and how the eyeliner rimming her dark brown eyes were always smudged from the tears she fought to stay in line.

"Make this quick, Ward." Her quiet voice breaks the silence between the two. Quiet but strong.

"Aww, it's nice to see you, too," He says in a honeyed voice.

"It's Daisy." She cuts in, "And I'm serious, I need more intel if this plan of ours is going to work."

Ward sighed. This was how it always went no matter how much he wanted more. Just because she agreed to help him bring down Hydra and their new allies didn't means she had to enjoy his company.

"They're on the move, they've been moving between bases for the last couple of weeks now. They've tried checking for a mole but they haven't found any." He says under his breath while simultaneously looking down at his lap.

They've done these meetings before dozens of times now, pretending to be two strangers whose lives intersect by the grace of fate. But fate is a fickle thing who just won't let them. Instead, they secretly trade information underneath quiet breaths and unfamiliar gazes. Sometimes it's on a train, or a park bench. Today it's a bus, just not the one he wanted to be on. Fate really is a fickle thing.

Around them are a variety of different people. Some business men talking loudly on the phone about their latest board meeting, a mother rocking her child slowly in her seat, and a woman who seemed to have fallen asleep in the seat behind them. No one to notice or remember two strangers crossing paths.

This time feels different though. He looks up and casts what he hopes is a cursory glance at Skye, Daisy, and realizes that she's wringing her hands in her lap, nervous habit he noticed she had back when he was her SO.

"Skye," He whispers gently, her real name be damned, "What's wrong?"

Skye glances out the window blinking her eyes rapidly.

"I just can't help but worry what will happen if this goes wrong. We all knew Hydra was a problem but now they've become buddies with the Watchdogs, who are on a whole different playing field…..What if—"

Ward moves to grasp her hand. But remembering where they are, who they are pretending to be, he doesn't. Instead he tentatively links their pinky fingers together. When she doesn't pull away he holds on just a little tighter.

"It will never come to that. I promise." He says in a voice so genuine he wonders where it came from. As the bus stops, he slowly pries their fingrs apart and gets up to reach for his bag. When his outstretched arm blocks his mouth he whispers, "And I've never broken my promises to you."

"Be careful, Grant." She whispers back. And with that he steps out of the bus and disappears into the waiting crowd.

Daisy releases a breath she didn't know she was holding and gazes out the window watching Grant's form melt into the crowd of people.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" Yoyo's voice cuts through the still silence and startles her. She had forgotten that she was there behind her. When Daisy and Grant's plan first started going into motion, Yoyo insisted on being there with her on their little "run ins" in case something went wrong. Even while on SHIELD's radar Yoyo remained loyal and devoted to Daisy. "And I am willing to bet he does, too." She finishes.

"Yoyo you know its not—"

"It's not possible that the man that fought off Hive, faked his death and continued pretending he was Hydra? That he doesn't love you still?" She goes on like Daisy hadn't interrupted, "That he still remains in the shadows to protect you from the last of Hydra and now the Watchdogs? You're right. Not possible." She finishes sarcastically.

Daisy doesn't know what to say to that. Instead she clenches her jaw and tries to ignore just how right Yoyo is.

"You can't hide from the truth forever." Yoyo says softly. "Especially with this _loco_ plan of yours. Sooner or later one of you is going to get hurt if you don't come to terms with whatever you two are."

"I know."

The two lapse into a silence and chatter of the civilians around them is the only thing that can be heard. But in a sudden crescendo of chaos, the noise gets louder and louder until all that can be heard is the loud, deafening screech of the wheels on the bus and the feeling of sharp, painful impact. Then there's nothing. Only the never-ending silence.

 **I'm sorry! I want happy Skyeward ever after but I couldn't help but throw in a bucket load of angst and a not so happy ending. But at least there was Skyeward! So in case any of you are confused with the ending (it's okay, I made it pretty vague) the bus Skye and Yoyo were on got into a "car accident"** **because of, well ya know, Hydra and the Watchdogs. They found out that Grant and Skye were trying to take them down so they had a hit put on them and had another car t-bone them thinking Grant was still inside the bus. So everyone is dead.** **Including** **Skye and Yoyo. And yes, Ward is still alive. I'll leave the fallout to your imagination. I'm sorry! Reviews make me reallyyy happy!**

 **Love (in the time of Hydra)**

 **Hannah xoxo**


End file.
